


Edging

by aikeimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Tendou Satori, Edging, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vibrator, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikeimi/pseuds/aikeimi
Summary: Tendou and you try something new ;)
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Edging

**Author's Note:**

> please spare me this is my first smut <3 also you cant tell me tendou isnt a sadist

It was the day after the Karasuno game. The whole Shiratorizawa team was very obviously down but you were more worried for Tendou. He loved volleyball and was devastated that they lost, his paradise was gone. After the game ended he didn't even wanna see anyone, he just kinda walked away with a soulless look in his eyes. Today you waited for Tendou and the entrance and called out his name when i saw him. "Hey Tendou." you say. "Hey Y/N'' he says with a hint of melancholy in his voice. You run up to him and give him a big hug and ask him if he's doing okay "I'm doing fine now that you're here." he says and gives you a smirk. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" you ask. "Yeah i think so, but i'm saving it for later." he says, not giving any sort of hint on what that might possibly be. "Alright I'll do anything if it helps you feel better."  
You and Tendou walked to your class together and met back up at lunch where he told you what he wanted you guys to try. But before telling you he pulled you guys away from the table with the rest of the team. That's what got you curious. "Why'd we go away from everyone else?" you ask Tendou as you guys are walking away further and further from everyone. "You'll see in a second." he said and kept walking. You guys finally when you guys had come to an empty hallway near some bathrooms, "Why are we here?" you ask.  
Before you could say anything Tendou pulled you into a wall and then kissed you passionately. Obviously you still enjoyed it but were nonetheless confused. You pull away from the kiss and ask "What? What was that for Tendou?". He looks at you full of lust and intent and says, "Oh sorry, I couldn't hold back. I guess it was impulse?" and flashes a smirk at you before continuing what he was gonna say. "Anyways I pulled you out here to see if you'd be willing to try something with me?" he asks. “Depends on what it is.” you say.  
“I was thinking we could try some public play time.” he says as he starts pulling something out of his pockets to reveal a vibrator, “You wanna try it?”. Out of shock but immediately picking up on what he meant you could only let out stutters “I- mean- uh-”. “If not that's fine, i was just seeing if you’d do it or not.” he says putting it back in his pockets. “I- never said no.” you say and look down at the floor and reach out your hand for the vibrator. “Oh so you're into that sort of thing huh?” he says and chuckles as he hands you the vibrator.  
You walk to the nearest bathroom and Tendou watches with a smirk on his face knowing how wonderful this is going to be for him. As you walk out you see Tendou on his phone he waves to you then looks at his phone again. Then you feel something start to vibrate. You can use your phone for it?” you exclaim now realizing how this gonna be. “We should probably head back now huh?” Tendou says as he holds out his hand for you. You grab his hand before you head back to the cafetiera. Before you two separate he whispers in your ear “Don’t worry, you will be rewarded for it.”  
You only have three classes left before school ends, and only two of them are with Tendou. The second one is the one without him so you get a little break after the first class with him. First class with Tendou was okay. He mainly just kept giving you that look and then when you were handing your paper to your teacher he decided it would be a wonderful time to turn it up on you again which made you jump and drop the paper right in front of the teacher.  
The last class is where you were on your breaking point. You were on your limits and the vibrator was on max, but of course that wasn't enough for Tendou. Class was almost over and all you had to do was say this last part to the class and then you could finally get your reward. All you had to do was say a few words as the goodbye for your group presentation. “T- thank you fo- for listening.” you said choking back moans. While your other group mates said some other things you caught a look at Tendou who was just grinning at you and swinging his phone to show that he knew what he was doing.  
It was finally the end of class, and boy were you ready to leave. Before you could the teacher called and asked you to stay behind after class for a minute. You looked at Tendou but he just waved and left. “Y/N are you okay? You didn’t sound very good up there earlier.” the teacher asked. “I- I’m fine.” you say and force a smile. “Alright just making sure you're okay, you are dismissed.” the teacher said.  
You left that classroom as fast as possible. When you got out you saw Tendou standing by the door staring at you “How was the teacher-” he asks before you cut him off. “Tendou please. I can’t take it anymore.” you say choking back moans while begging Tendou to stop the vibrator. “Not yet babe,” He said caressing your hair. “Wait till we get to my house.” You simply just nod because any sound that comes out would simply be a moan.  
Lucky Tendou’s house was fairly close and you guys got there soon enough. Once you got there you immediately went to his room for reasons we all know why. “Tendou, now please?” you ask begging, ready for this torment to be over and to finally release.  
“Not yet kitten, strip first.” He said with the look of pure lust and dominance. You obeyed and stripped as quickly as possible and begged again. He took his phone out but instead of turning it down he turned it up to an even higher level. You couldn’t handle it this time and let out a moan. “Very nice, now lay.” he said in a stern voice while slowly stripping revealing his incredibly toned and hot body.  
You compiled and layed down on his bed. Not being able to help it anymore you started touching yourself and right before you could cum Tendou caught you. “Now, did I tell you to do that?” he said. “No- Im s-sorry, I can't take it!” you exclaim. “Well now that's just too bad.” he said, “I guess i'll just have to punish you.”. He then proceeded to tie your wrists onto the bed frame. He then took out the vibrator and started fingering you. His long slender fingers started slow but started getting faster and faster hitting all the right spots. If you weren’t already on edge he also started playing with your clit with his tongue he went from biting it or simply just rubbing it.  
You let out a string of moans and were this close to cumming when he stopped. “Tendou please, i'm begging you.” you say with moans slipping in between. “Begging me for what?” he said as he pulled down his boxers releasing his length. He was extremely hard with pre-cum cleary on the tip. “To let me cum please Tendou” you said, becoming more sensitive in seconds. “Not for my cock?” he asks, “Not for me to fuck you till you can’t walk anymore?”. “That too! Please Tendou i want you to fuck me with your cock until i can’t walk for days!” you say letting out moans in between. Tendou bites part of your thigh and asks “Tendou?”. “Daddy! Please let me cum all over your hard cock and be fucked until i can't walk anymore!” you say while holding back your release. “That’s better.” he says and slowly puts in his cock in your tight walls. “Ah fuck, you’re so tight.” He says and starts pumping in and out getting faster and faster. He leans in and nibbles your ears then then whispers “You like that don’t you?” you respond “Yes daddy, fuck me harder please.”. He then picks up his paste, his moaning getting heavier and heavier. You now at your limit moan that you're at the peak and Tendou grunt with you. With one loud moan you release with Tendou.  
“Ah fuck you’re amazing babe,” He says as he pulls you in with a blanket and wraps his arms around you "You know your my paradise right?". “I know I am.” you say as you fall asleep in Tendou's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you have any recommendations for me to write about lemme know in the comments <3


End file.
